Sweet Childhood of Mine
by Xia Heaven
Summary: Ini hanya cerita tipikalmu tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang merupakan teman kecil, dewasa bersama dan jatuh cinta dalam proses. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu seperti aku tertidur, pelan-pelan lalu sekaligus." "Aku mau kita menjadi seperti apa yang Luhan katakan, menjadi pasangan yang bersama selama seumur hidup mereka namun tidak pernah gagal untuk jatuh cinta kembali setiap harinya."


Sweet Childhood of Mine,

By Xia Heaven.

Characters: Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo.

Genre: Romance.

**Warning: OOC! BL! Rada nggak jelas? Sebenernya mungkin lebih ke drabbles tapi versi Au? *Hah?***

**Disclaimer: Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo bukan punya author dan author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun kecuali kesenangan dari fanfic ini.**

Summary: Ini hanya cerita tipikalmu tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang merupakan teman kecil, dewasa bersama dan jatuh cinta dalam proses. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu seperti aku tertidur, pelan-pelan lalu sekaligus." "Aku mau kita benar-benar menjadi seperti apa yang Luhan katakan, menjadi pasangan yang sudah bersama selama seumur hidup mereka namun tidak pernah gagal untuk jatuh cinta kembali kepada satu sama lain setiap harinya."

-XIAHEAVEN-

"_I fell in love the way you fall asleep, slowly then all at once."_

–_John Green, The Fault in Our Star._

Mereka berdua adalah teman kecil. Kyungsoo adalah anak dari pasangan yang sangat terkenal di kota kecil mereka dan Jongin, Jongin adalah anak pindahan dari kota besar yang menempati rumah putih besar dengan ayunan cantik di seberang rumah Kyungsoo.

"Salam kenal, aku Kim Jongin!" Ujar anak berumur 9 tahun itu dengan cengiran yang sangat manis, menurut Kyungsoo. "Mohon bantuannya, Kyungsoo... bukan?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan dan Jongin langsung mengoceh tentang bagaimana kota kecil mereka itu beda sekali dengan Seoul yang selalu sibuk dan ramai. Ia menyukai suara Jongin, suara yang terlalu cempreng namun mengandung antusias yang asli.

Namun itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo berhenti mengerutkan dahinya ketika Jongin terus menggunakan namanya tanpa kata santun di belakangnya, bagaimana pun juga Kyungsoo masih setahun lebih tua dari pada Jongin.

" –jadi kau bisa bayangkan, Kyungsoo-" Kyungsoo menghentikan ayunan cantik yang mereka mainkan.

"_Hyung_."

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Hyung, Kyungsoo-HYUNG! Aku lebih tua setahun dari padamu, Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana Jongin berkedip dua kali sebelum menyengir malu dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hehehe, maaf... Kyungsoo-hyung?" Ujarnya dengan nada bertanya di akhir.

Dan Kyungsoo yang berumur sepuluh tahun itu hanya bisa terdiam karena senyuman yang Ia terima saat Ia mengangguk kepada Jongin, _benar-benar mengambil sebagaian nafasnya._

-XIAHEAVEN-

Ada sesuatu tentang Jongin, entah kenapa, Kyungsoo tidak pernah begitu peduli tentang orang yang datang dan pergi dari kota kecilnya namun Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin berhasil mengambil perhatiannya.

Mungkin senyumnya, pikir Kyungsoo seiring melihat Ibunya membantu Ibu Jongin memasukan beberapa peralatan masak. '_Ya, mungkin senyum Jongin.'_

Senyuman yang berhasil mengambil sebagaian nafasnya.

Kyungsoo merapatkan kakinya dan memeluknya, berpikir bagaimana senyuman seseorang bisa mengambil nafasmu. Ia memang selalu mendengar berbagai macam cerita tentang kedua orang yang jatuh cinta, tapi Ia baru sepuluh tahun dan mereka baru bertemu hari ini.

Ya, Kyungsoo tidak sebodoh itu.

'_Lagi pula apa cerita seperti Titanic dan Romeo dan Juliet benar-benar ada? Jatuh cinta kepada orang yang baru kau temui.'_

"40 menit," Jelas Sooyoung, kakak sepupu Kyungsoo, sehari setelah Jongin pindah ke rumah putih besar di depan rumahnya. "Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, kalau yang _Noona_ baca, kau butuh minimal 40 menit untuk bahkan tertarik kepada seseorang secara fisik." Remaja cantik itu tersenyum. "Kenapa? Kamu sedang jatuh cinta, Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Tidak, hanya penasaran." Ujarnya seiring kembali ke buku Peterpan-nya.

"Kau sepertinya menyukai sekali buku itu."

"Ah…" Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya setengah matang, membiarkan Sooyoung menghela nafas dan pergi berbicang dengan Ibunya dan Ibunya Jongin. Mata itu tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah Jongin yang sedang menatapnya.

Kyungsoo berkedip.

Jongin berlari ke arahnya dengan senyumannya itu.

Kyungsoo kembali berkedip.

Aneh, senyumanya yang sekarang tidak membuatnya susah bernafas.

"Hyung!" Jongin sekarang sudah dengan nyaman duduk di sampingnya. "Aku punya kabar baik! Apa kau tau bahwa ternyata kota ini tidak memperbolehkan murid masuk sekolah jika tidak memenuhi persyaratan umur?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan senyuman Jongin bertambah lebar. "Di Seoul, hal itu diperbolehkan jadi aku akan sekelas dengan Hyung!"

-XIAHEAVEN-

Jongin, menurut Kyungsoo, benar-benar aneh di sekolah mereka.

Karena Jongin berumur satu tahun lebih muda dari teman-teman satu angkatannya, mereka semua meminta Jongin memanggil mereka Hyung dan Noona. Awalnya Kyungsoo kira Jongin akan setuju, kejutan, Jongin menolak dengan mentah. "Kenapa aku harus memanggil semuanya dengan Hyung dan Noona? Kalau begini aku turun kelas saja!" Dan Ia mulai merengek tentang merasa tidak nyaman jika memanggil semuanya Hyung seperti dia adalah _junior_ mereka dan Jongin akan mulai merasa tertekanan.

" –Dan aku akan susah untuk berkonsentrasi kepada pelajaran, dan-"

"Iya! Iya! Kau tidak perlu memanggil kita Hyung!" Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar ocehan Jongin yang menghasilkan senyuman kemenangan Jongin dan gelengan kepala dari Kyungsoo.

Kejutan lagi adalah walau merengek tidak mau memanggil teman sekelasnya dengan senioritas, Jongin tidak pernah gagal memanggil Kyungsoo dengan kata Hyung.

"Kenapa cuma aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo ditengah-tengah makan siang.

"Karena cuma Hyung yang pantas mendapat perlakuan spesial."

"Apa maksud dari perlakuan spesial?"

"Ya, karena aku merasa kalau dari semua anak-anak di kelas kita, hanya Hyung yang benar-benar dewasa dan pantas dipanggil Hyung." Jelasnya seiring mengambil sosis dari piring Kyungsoo dan makannya. "Yah, setidaknya selain Kris-hyung dan Suho-hyung tapi merekakan ketua dan wakil ketua kelas jadi wajar mereka harus bertingkah dewasa-"

"Ehm…" Jongin memberhentikan ocehannya lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang –Jongin berkedip- menatap ke arahnya dengan raut wajah yang halus dan senyuman lembut yang maklum. "Kau berbicara tentang kedewasaan seiring mengambil sosisku? Ironis, Kim… Ironis."

Jongin berkedip sekali lagi sebelum menundukan kepalanya dan menggumakan nama Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkannya dengan. "Memang tau manis sih… tapi tadi berlebihan… Ukh, Tuhan! Aku masih berumur 9 tahun!"

"Jongin?"

Ketika Ia mendapatkan Jongin yang mengangkat kepalanya, menutup hidungnya dengan belakang telapak tanganya dan melirik ke samping dan wajah yang benar-benar merah lalu berkata tentang Kyungsoo harus berhenti, Kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulan, ya, _Jongin memang aneh._

-XIAHEAVEN-

Mereka tetangga dan teman sekelas hingga akhirnya kegiatan sepulang sekolah mereka adalah main di rumah Jongin atau Kyungsoo dan mengerjakan perkerjaan rumah mereka bersama.

Seperti hari ini.

Mereka mengerjakan PR mereka di halaman depan rumah Jongin dengan ayunan cantik itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika soal terakhir matematikanya terselesaikan, Ia melirik ke arah Jongin yang mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap benci ke arah buku tulis di depannya. "Apa yang pernah buku itu lakulan padamu Jongin?"

Anak dengan kulit coklat tersebut menoleh dan menghela nafas pasrah. "Hyung, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti hal ini!" Kyungsoo mengangkat salah satu alisnya sebelum mendekati Jongin dan menggelengkan kepalanya ketila melihat Jongin yang bahkan salah memasukan rumus.

"Hei, hei... Perhatikan Hyung, ok?" Mata coklat kelam Jongin kemudian menatap kembali ke arah buku, sekali-kali melirik ke arah Kyungsoo seiring mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Kyungsoo suka ekspresi Jongin yang semakin cerah ketika Ia mulai mengerti dan bisa dibilang pada akhir ekpresi cerah itu ditutup dengan Jongin yang memeluk Kyungsoo seiring berkata. "Kau harusnya yang menjadi guru, Hyung! Aku lebih mengerti penjelasanmu daripada Guru Kim!"

Pelukan itu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang mendorong Jongin jauh dan menggumakan pertanyaan, jika Ia yang menjadi guru maka dia belajar dari siapa. Namun anehnya, _meski pelukan itu berakhir, Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan panas wajahnya dan degupan kencang hatinya._

-XIAHEAVEN-

Dua bulan dan Jongin sudah seperti berada di kota itu selama dua tahun, semua orang mengenal Jongin. Mungkin karena sifat Jongin yang aktif dan periang itu dengan ocehan yang tidak pernah berhenti maka mudah bagi orang untuk mengingatnya.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

Tapi melihat Jongin seperti mendapatkan perlakuan yang terlihat sedikit lebih spesial oleh orang-orang di kotanya membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa kesal, bukan pada Jongin _sih_, melainkan kepada orang-orang yang memperlakukan anak itu dengan istimewah.

Seperti hari hujan itu.

Mereka sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah, ketika hujan tiba-tiba datang dan akhirnya mereka berlari untuk berteduh di kafe terdekat.

Kyungsoo kenal dekat dengan pemilik kafe, mereka adalah kerabat kedua orang tuanya dan mereka memang sangat baik kepada Kyungsoo. Kejadian hujan yang berakhir dengan dia berteduh di kafe itu memang tidak jarang, yang jarang adalah bagaimana salah satu perkerja di kafe itu menawarkan Jongin untuk duduk dan memberinya sebuah coklat hangat dan bilang bahwa coklat itu gratis ketika Jongin tidak mau menerimanya.

Ia tidak marah pada Jongin atau pun cemburu, Ia kesal pada perkerja yang ada di sana, perkerja yang sepertinya memanjakan Jongin karena mereka tau Jongin adalah anak dari mantan penari _ballet_ terkenal dan pemilik rumah sakit besar yang baru dibangun di kota itu.

Mereka baru menawarkan Kyungsoo ketika Jongin bertanya, "Apa tidak ada coklat hangat untuk Hyung?" Para pegawai di sana menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka dengan sinis.

"Aku lebih suka coklat hangat yang asli dibuat _Master_."

"Master?" Jongin turun dari tempat duduknya di samping pegawai wanita berambut panjang itu dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang duduk di meja kafe dekat dengan jendela ke arah jalanan.

"Ah, pemilik kafe ini, dia pembuat coklat hangat terbaik di dunia!"

"Oh… lalu, di mana Master?" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya.

"Kudengar di sedang liburan di Jeju." Jongin mengangguk pelan seiring melihat jalan dan mengerutkan dahinya, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya mengangkat alisnya. "Jongin-ah?"

"Tidak ada mobil yang lewat." Ujar anak dengan mata coklat kelam itu. Kyungsoo berkedip. "Aneh…"

"Apa maksudmu aneh, Jongin? Kota ini tidak sebesar Seoul, kau bisa berjalan kaki dan sampai ketujuanmu dalam waktu singkat tanpa perlu mobil, mobil justru merepotkan." Jongin yang berada di sampingnya tiba-tiba berkedip.

"Ah… iya yah."

"Hei, hei…"

"Aku lebih suka hujan dengan jalan yang penuh dengan mobil."

"Huh?"

"Oh iya, Hyung... Lain kali, bisa tidak, kita tidak berhenti di sini? Aku tidak suka Kakak-kakak yang ada di sini." Jongin dan Kyungsoo, secara otomatis, melirik ke arah pegawai yang berkerja di sana. "Mereka aneh." Ujar Jongin dengan meyipitkan mata dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan kotor ketika mereka tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

Kyungsoo? _Ia tertawa._

Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak perlu merasa kesal dengan perlakuan spesial yang Jongin dapat itu.

-XIAHEAVEN-

Setahun setelah Jongin pindah dan mulai beradaptasi dengan kota kecil itu, Jongin datang merengek kepadanya.

"Aku tidak suka kota ini."

"…"

"Aku mau kembali ke Seoul! Aku merindukan mendengar suara mobil di tengah malam, melihat bangunan tinggi dan bukan gunung, aku merindukan pemandangan malam kota yang tidak pernah tidur!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Ia sangat tau Jongin sebenarnya tidak menyukai kota kecilnya dan merindukan Seoul, dari awal Jongin pindah dan mengoceh tentang Seoul lalu akan menyebutkan hal-hal kecil tentang Seoul yang sangat berbeda dengan kota ini.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jongin di sampingnya, semenjak Jongin pindah setahun yang lalu dan rasanya tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Kyungsoo, susah rasanya ketika Ia sadar Jongin ingin kembali ke Seoul tapi Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas laginya dan berkata.

"_Kalau begitu pulang ke Seoul…"_

Jongin –yang sudah mulai berani melawan perkatanya, dasar bocah!- menyipitkan matanya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apa Hyung sama sekali tidak peduli padaku?! Hyung harusnya bertanya kenapa, apa yang harus Hyung lakukan untuk membuatku senang berada di sini-"

" –Kau tidak serius ingin aku berkata seperti itu bukan?" Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengangkat bahunya yang membuat Kyungsoo sendiri menghela nafas. "Kau tau Jongin, Peterpan benar-benar menyukai Neverland dan Wendy, meski sangat ingin untuk selalu bersama Peterpan, membiarkan Peterpan menginggalkanya di Inggris untuk Neverland."

"…" Jongin hanya diam dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi, demi tuhan Ia masih umur sebelas tahun tapi Ia merasa seperti pria berumur 24 tahun di samping Jongin.

"Kau tau kenapa?" Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin dan menutup buku Peterpan yang sedang Ia baca itu sebelum tersenyum halus. "Karena Wendy tau Peterpan benar-benar menyukai Neverland dan mengambil Neverland dari Peterpan sama dengan mengambil satu bagian dari Peterpan, _cinta yang asli bukan tentang memiliki tapi tentang melepaskan_."

"Hyung, kau tau kau bahkan belum 13 tahun dan kau berbicara layak konsultan Mamahku…" Kyungsoo memuluk kepala Jongin dengan bukunya sebelum menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau bahkan mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

"Tau," Jongin menyengir. "Kau menyuruhku untuk pulang ke Seoul karena kau terlalu menyayangiku sehingga kau rela melepaskan aku untuk sesuatu yang aku cintai daripada menyimpanku dan membuatku mati, begitu bukan?" Namun Jongin kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut. "Tapi setelah apa yang Hyung katakan, aku sendiri jadi tidak mau meninggalkan Hyung,_ Hyung terlalu spesial untuk hanya ditinggalkan seperti itu._"

_Déjà vu._

Kyungsoo terdiam. '_Kukira senyuman itu tidak bisa mengambil nafasku lagi… salah ternyata.'_

-XIAHEAVEN-

Kelompok mereka –yang terdiri dari Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Luhan, Yixing, Minseok, Jongdae Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Jongin- bertemu dengan Oh Sehun saat Kyungsoo berumur 13 tahun.

Hal menarik tentang Oh Sehun adalah dia seorang jenius yang lompat kelas dan berada seangkatan bersama mereka tapi tidak seperti Jongin yang lompat kelas karena Ia masuk terlalu cepat, Sehun lompat kelas karena dia memang pintar.

Sehun berasal dari Seoul seperti Jongin dengan Ibu yang merupakan artis teater dan model sambilan juga Ayah yang merupakan Fotografer dan pelukis yang mempunyai galleri kecil di lantai dasar rumah besar mereka.

Kedua orang tua Sehun pindah ke kota mereka karena ingin mencari _muse_ –Kyungsoo yakin itu semacam inspirasi tapi Jongin berkata itu adalah bahasa inggris untuk tikus- di kota kecil yang indah itu dan Sehun masuk ke sekolah mereka.

Hobi dan selera Sehun hampir sama dengan Jongin.

Mungkin itu sebabnya Jongin mulai lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun sekarang daripada dengan Kyungsoo.

" –Kau kelihatan seperti pacar yang dibakar cemburu, Kyungsoo-ah." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya seiring menghabiskan pudding coklat di tanganya. "Jongin itu orangnya mudah tertarik tapi empat tahun aku mengenalnya, aku yakin, seperti biasanya, ketika bosan Ia akan kembali ke kamu _kok_."

"Apa maksudmu dengan cemburu?"

Luhan berhenti memakan pudingnya dan menatap dengan raut datar.

"Kau tidak seriuskan?"

Kyungsoo mulai membereskan bekal makan siangnya dan mengangkat bahunya. "Tentu saja aku serius, apa maksudmu aku cemburu?"

"_No offense, _Soo… Tapi dari caramu menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, aku tidak terkejut ketika Sehun merengek kepadaku tentang kau membenci Sehun." Ujar Kris dengan tenang, Yixing di samping Kris mengangguk pelan sebelum memberikan sebuah senyuman maaf ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak membenci Sehun!"

"Kita tau, Hyung… tapi Sehun kira kau membencinya." Ia menoleh ke arah Tao yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Seperti kata Kris-_ge_, dari caramu menatap tajam ke arahnya, _it's kinda inevintable."_

"A-"

"LUHAN-HYUNG!"

"**Jongin**, _I swear to god-"_

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Jongin yang berlari dan berhenti di depan Luhan dengan Sehun yang di belakangnya. "_I swear to God if you tell him-"_

"Sehun bilang Ia menyukaimu!"

"…"

Meja yang biasa ribut itu terdiam dan meninggalkan Sehun yang langsung menolehkan mukanya ke arah lain selain muka Luhan dan Luhan sendiri berkedip sebelum membesarkan matanya dan menunduk ke bawah dengan cepat lalu mukanya memerah.

"A-ah… U-um…"

_Poor Luhan…_

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah Jongin dan menariknya ke arah kelas mereka dengan menarik telinganya. "AH-AH! HYUNG! SAKITTTT!"

Suho, yang melihat apa yang mau dilakukan Kyungsoo, ikut berdiri dan tersenyum kepada yang lain. "Ah~ Aku lupa mengembalikan buku ke perpus!"

"Ah, ya… Aku mau beli roti lagi di kantin."

"Hem, Tao, kita ke ruang guru yuk... kumpulin tugas tadi."

"Aku mau ngcek Jongin sebelum dia dibunuh Kyungsoo."

"Aku ikut Yixing."

Dan setelah berbagai macam alasan, Luhan dan Sehun ditinggalkan berdua di kantin untuk berdiskusi tentang perasaan Sehun yang dibongkar oleh Jongin.

_Safe to say though_, besoknya, ketika mereka di kelas dan Sehun, yang duduk di tiga barisan di depan Luhan, menoleh dan tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda dengan muka cantik itu dan dibalas dengan Luhan yang melihat ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan '_perhatikan guru!'_ namun terdapat senyuman tertahan di bibirnya, _Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak cemburu pada Sehun._

"Ya, karena sekarang Hyung tau Sehun menyukai Luhan dan mereka sedang pacaran, sebelumnya kalau Sehun memanggil Jongin saja, Hyung langsung terlihat seperti gunung vulkanik." Dan Kyungsoo harus mengingat bahwa Kris akan memarahinya habis-habisan jika Ia memukul kepala Tao dengan bukunya.

-XIAHEAVEN-

Mereka berulang tahun di tanggal yang tidak jauh beda, oleh sebab itu kedua orang tua mereka berpikir lebih baik merayakan kedua ulang tahun mereka bersamaan. Perayaan pertama adalah saat Kyungsoo berumur 12 dan Jongin berumur 11 karena kedua orang tua mereka baru sadar bahwa jeda ulang tahu mereka yang pendek itu saat mereka merayakan acara ulang tahun pertama Jongin di kota itu.

Setelah sadar, mereka berempat langsung berunding tentang perayaan ulang tahun di hari yang sama dan bisa dibilang perayaan itu berhasil dan ritualnya terus berlanjut bahkan untuk sekarang.

Sekarang, Jongin yang ke 14 dan Kyungsoo yang ke 15, pesta yang cukup mewah, walaupun Jongin sudah berkali-kali bilang kepada orang tuanya untuk tidak berlebihan tapi Kyungsoo tau kedua orang yang menjadi orang tua Jongin dan Ia tau mereka tidak akan mendengarkan Jongin.

Ya, air mancur coklat kecil dan pesta kembang api di akhir acara cukup menjelaskan kata berlebihan, yang lain mungkin kalian tidak perlu dengar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyungsoo!" Ujar Zelo dengan senyuman menawannya yang dibalas dengan senyuman sopan Kyungsoo. "Ini hadiahku!" Ujarnya seiring menyodorkan kota kecil berlapis kertas hitam dan pita putih yang membuat Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. "Ah! Jangan khawatir tentang isinya, um... Aku yakin kau akan suka, sudah yah? Aku mendengar yang lain memanggilku!"

Sebelum ia bahkan bisa berkata terima kasih, Zelo dengan muka yang memerah sudah berlari ke arah teman-temannya yang lain. "Anak yang aneh."

"Kira-kira apa isinya, Hyung?" Ia menaril nafas sebelum menoleh ke arah Jongin yang menatap tajam ke arah hadiah kecil dari Zelo.

"Jongin! Bisa tidak kau sapa aku dulu? Jangan muncul seperti hantu begitu!" Jongin yang memakai setelan jas hitam dan rambut yang ditata itu menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum maaf.

"Hehehe, maaf Hyung." Ia kemudian mengambil tangan Kyungsoo. "Hyung, pulang yuk!"

"..." Kyungsoo diam dan mengangkat alisnya. Pulang? Apa maksud Jongin? Anak ini tidak serius ingin meninggalkan pesta mewah yang dibuat kedua orang tua mereka dan pulang ke rumah mereka bukan?

"Aku serius lohh~~ pesta ini membosankan, aku yakin yang lain bisa bersenang-senang sendiri." Jongin menariknya dan memasang wajah manis. "Ayolah, Hyung! Demi aku?"

Kyungsoo diam sebelum menghela nafas -hal yang sepertinya sangat sering Ia lakukan di dekat Jongin- sebelum memasukan hadiah kecil Zelo ke dalam kantungnya agar tidak hilang. Ia menatap Jongin yang menatap ke arahnya dengan kerutan dahi.

Kedip.

"Jongin?" Pemuda di depannya berkedip sebelum tertawa kecil dan tersenyum layak malaikat ke arahnya.

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, tentu saja..." Ia mengulurkan tanganya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Jadi pulang?" Kerutan tidak suka itu hilang entah kemana dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengambil ajakan Jongin.

Membiarkan bocah yang setahun lebih muda dari padanya, menariknya ke jalan rumah mereka dan berhenti di depan rumah Jongin.

"Na, Hyung..."

"Hm?"

Rumah mereka berdua masih terkunci, bodohnya Jongin mengajaknya pulang namun tidak membawa kunci rumahnya, akhirnya mereka berbaring di rumput hijau halaman Jongin.

"Apa kau menyukai seseorang?"

"Hm... Tidak juga kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak…"

"Kau masih merindukan Seoul?" Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan raut datar namun Jongin mulai mengerti cara membaca mata Kyungsoo yang memperlihatkan kekhawatiran.

"Tidak, tidak juga… aku mulai menyukai kota ini dengan Kris-hyung, Suho-hyung, Sehun, Luhan dan yang lain juga!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil ke arahnya sebelum menatap ke atas langit dan tersenyum halus ketika mendapatkan beribu bintang bertaburan di langit. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Jongin ketika Ia merasa Jongin menatapnya tanpa berhenti dan Ia benar, Jongin menatapnya sebelum menghela nafas dan kembali berdiri, berjalan ke pintu dan mengeluarkan kunci dari saku yang membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya.

"Jongin-"

" –bahaya untuk kesehatan jantung, apalagi mata manis itu."

"Hah?" Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum menatap ke bawah sepatunya dan menghela nafas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" –benar-benar bahaya untuk jatung." Sebelum mengajak Kyungsoo masuk dan Kyungsoo lupa memarahinya soal bohong tentang kunci rumah yang tertinggal di aula pesta, ketika Jongin merenggek meminta makan malam.

Ia juga lupa tentang hadiah kecil dari Zelo.

-XIAHEAVEN-

Studi tur sekolah mereka tidak begitu mewah, hanya pergi kesuatu penangkaran dan balik lagi ke sekolah. Luhan, yang duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bilang aku dan Sehun bertingkah laku seperti pasangan yang baru menikah," Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari bukunya dan mengangkat aslinya. "Kyungsoo, kau dan Jongin malah seperti pasangan yang sudah bersama lebih dari lima puluh tahun dan _setiap hari, kalian tidak pernah gagal jatuh cinta kembali kepada satu sama lain._"

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan Luhan mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang tidur dengan kepala disenderkan ke bahu Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sendiri berkedip, baru sadar bahwa selama tadi Ia membaca buku dengan kepala tersender di atas kepala Jongin.

-XIAHEAVEN-

Ia tidak yakin kapan, tapi Kyungsoo yakin Jongin berubah.

Perubahan pertama dari Jongin adalah posturnya dan Kyungsoo sangat sadar ketika Ia menjemput Jongin dari latihan _dance_-nya dan Jongin berlari memeluknya ketika pemuda –ah! Ya, sekarang dia sudah menjadi pemuda, huh?- dengan kulit coklat itu melihatnya.

Kyungsoo pernah sekali menggoda Jongin tentang Kyungsoo yang lebih tinggi darinya tapi sore itu, ketika Jongin berlari memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di rambut coklat Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo meremas kaos yang menutupi dada Jongin dan mukanya yang dekat dengan leher Jongin, Ia sadar Jongin sekarang lebih tinggi darinya.

_Kim __**Fucking**__ Jongin sekarang lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo. _

Awalnya hanya tinggi itu, tapi Jongin memeluknya lebih lama dari yang diperlukan dan Kyungsoo mulai sadar akan dada bidang dan bahu tegap Jongin yang berumur 16 tahun itu.

"Um… Jongin-ah?" Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu mengajaknya pulang.

Perubahan kedua dari Jongin adalah suaranya dan Kyungsoo sangat sadar ketika mereka berdua sedang menemani kedua Ibu mereka berbelanja. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengikuti Ibu mereka dari belakang dan Kyungsoo sempat tersandung dan hampir jatuh ketika Jongin menangkapnya.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo sehingga terlihat seperti Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, bibir Jongin berada tepat di samping telinga Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menyadari suara cempreng yang penuh dengan antusias itu sudah berganti dengan suara berat yang terdengar _husky_ saat Jongin bertanya. "Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yang berakhir dengan Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kedua Ibu mereka memanggil mereka untuk cepat berjalan.

Perubahan ketiga dari Jongin adalah… cara dia menatap Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sangat sadar ketika Ia sedang menjelaskan kepada Jongin tentang ikatan-ikatan Kimia. " –_So, did you get that?_" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang bukannya melihat ke arah buku tapi melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan kepala disenderkan ke tangannya dan satu tangan terlipat rapih di meja mereka.

Kyungsoo berkedip.

Jongin menatapnya secara lembut dengan sebuah senyuman tenang di bibirnya sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Ah… sedikit, Hyung bisa ulangi?" Ujar pemuda dengan senyuman itu.

Ya, jika ada satu hal yang sepertinya tidak berubah dari Jongin adalah senyumannya, senyuman yang selalu berhasil mengambil setengah nafasnya.

Kyungsoo berkedip ketika Jongin mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka dan Kyungsoo juga baru sadar kedekatan akan mereka. "Hyung…" _Goddamn it that voice_, Jongin menahan wajah Kyungsoo dengan memegang dagunya. Cahaya matahari yang datang dari jendela perpustakaan dan lagu pelan yang dipasang oleh penjaga perpustakaan sekolah mereka membuatnya semuanya seperti kejadian di drama-drama yang sering ditonton oleh Ibunya dan Sooyoung. "Hyung, aku-"

'_Perhatian! Perhatian! Kepada ketua klub dance, Kim Jongin diharapkan untuk menghadap ketua OSIS sekarang juga! Ulangin, Kepada ketua klub dance, Kim Jongin diharapkan menghadap ketua OSIS sekarang juga!'_

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menjauh dan duduk dengan tegap sebelum mengambil nafas, Ia melirik ke arah Jongin yang menatap ke arah lantai dengan tatapan masam. "A-ah… Kau dipanggil Sehun, Jongin-ah."

Jongin menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ah… aku duluan, Hyung." Dan juniornya itu pergi dengan berguma tentang membunuh dan Sehun. Tepat ketika Jongin sudah tidak ada dari pandangannya, Kyungsoo berdiri, membereskan buku-bukunya lalu berlari ke klub teater.

-XIAHEAVEN-

"Baekhyun-ah…"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku rasa aku menyukai Jongin."

Baekhyung berhenti membolak-balik majalahnya sebelum mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berumur 17 tahun itu dengan aneh. "Apa maksudmu kau _rasa_ kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Tadi aku mengajarkan Jongin di perpustakaan, lalu… aku tidak tau kenapa, Jongin tiba-tiba menarik wajahku dan –dan –dan –ARGH!" Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat… terhibur? Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya alam hati. "Kau tau satu scene di drama di mana mereka menyatakan cinta ke satu sama lain?"

Baekhyun mengangguk masih dengan senyuman yang terhibur.

"Itu terasa seperti itu."

"Jadi…" Baekhyun memulai pelan-pelan. "Kau baru sadar kau suka pada Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum berhenti dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu 'aku baru sadar'?" Ujar Kyungsoo seiring mengutip kata 'aku baru sadar' dengan kedua jarinya. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo! Kau kira aku buta? Bahkan Yixing saja tau Jongin dan kamu saling menyukai satu sama lain," Kyungsoo berkedip. "dan Yixing adalah orang yang paling tidak peka tentang hal ini, perjuangan Suho untuk anak itu…" Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali menoleh ke Kyungsoo.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kyungsoo, _is it that hard to admit you like Jongin_?"

"Eh?"

"Apa ada yang salah menyukai Jongin? Apa Jongin sebenarnya jahat padamu?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan Baekhyun tersenyum. "Jadi apa ruginya mengaku kau menyukai Jongin?"

-XIAHEAVEN-

Ruginya? Ruginya adalah Ia sekarang tidak tau bagaimana harus bertingkah di dekat Jongin. _Hell_, dia bahkan tidak berani melirik ke arah Jongin, Kyungsoo yakin dia sekarang benar-benar kaku.

"Hyung…" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan cepat dan mendapatkan Jongin yang mengerutkan dahi ke arahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tangan yang terasa dingin itu mengelus pipi Kyungsoo pelan dan Jongin sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan kedua wajah mereka.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sebelum menatap ke sepatunya seakan sepatunya adalah hal yang paling menarik di dunia. Menghiraukan wajahnya yang memanas karena Jongin. Demi tuhan, ada apa dengannya? Kemana Kyungsoo yang dingin dan datar itu?

"Benarkah?"

"A-ah… Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya seiring memberi Jongin senyuman kecil yang kemudian membuat Jongin menegakan posturnya dan berkedip lalu menganggkuk pelan.

"Ah… um, baguslah." Jongin mengambil nafas sebelum menoleh ke arahnya lagi dan tersenyum. "Kita pulang sekarang?" Ujarnya dengan tangan diulurkan ke arah Kyungsoo yang diambil oleh Kyungsoo.

Di jalan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam melihat punggung Jongin, berpikir. '_Kemana anak yang dulu merengek-rengek kepadanya?'_

-XIAHEAVEN-

"Jika kau tidak bilang ke Jongin kalau kau menyukainya, aku akan mengambil Jongin darimu." Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan partitur lagu menoleh ke arah Yixing yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Aku serius, Kyungsoo-ah."

"Um… Yixing-"

"Aku," Yixing melihat ke bawah dengan wajah memerah. "A-aku menyukai Jongin sejak kelas 3 SMP, Kyungsoo-ah." Ia menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Kalau kamu benar-benar serius dengan Jongin maka aku mohon, lakukan sesuatu tentang perasaanmu sekarang karena aku yakin dibandingkan aku…" Yixing mengigit bibirnya. "Kamu punya kesempatan yang lebih besar daripada aku."

Kyungsoo berkedip. "Yi-yixing, aku –aku sama sekali-"

"Aku melihat Jongin sedang berlatih di klub dance…" Yixing tersenyum pahit. "_Go or else I have take him away from you." _Kyungsoo merapatkan kedua bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan sebelum berlari ke arah klub dansa Jongin, meninggalkan Yixing yang menghela nafas dengan panjang.

Sehun dan Luhan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Yixing menatap satu sama lain sebelum mengerutkan dahi dan menghadap ke arah Yixing lagi. "Kukira kau suka Junmyeon, Yixing…" Ujar Luhan, menatap sahabatnya dengan aneh.

Yixing menoleh ke arah pasangan terkenal di sekolah mereka sebelum menyengir. "Yup! Aku suka Junmyeon.~~" Sehun mengedipkan mata dan mengangkat alisnya sebelum menoleh ke arah pintu ruang teater dan menunjuk jarinya lemah dan kembali menunjuk ke arah Yixing.

"Lalu tadi… itu-" Yixing menyeringai kecil.

"Karena Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mengaku Ia menyukai Jongin kalau dia tidak merasa terancam Jongin akan diambil orang lain."

-XIAHEAVEN-

"Jo-jongin…" Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur nafas dan menggengam lengan Jongin yang terlihat terkejut.

"Hyung! Bukankah kau harusnya ada di klub teater-"

"Aku menyukaimu." Kyungsoo menatap mata coklat kelam Jongin dan menelan semua harga dirinya. "Aku menyukaimu, mungkin sudah sejak lama dan aku tidak menyadarinya… tapi –tapi beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku sadar, aku jatuh cinta padamu, _aku jatuh cinta padamu seperti aku tertidur, pelan-pelan lalu sekaligus." _Ujarnya dengan nafas tersengal.

Jongin berkedip sebelum menegakan posturnya. "…"

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan menghela nafas, anak ini –Kyungsoo tidak lari dari klub teater ke studio dansanya hanya untuk didiamkan ketika Ia menyatakan perasaanya. "Jongin, _will you please just say something-"_

"_I love you too."_ Kyungsoo baru saja mau membuka mulutnya dan memarahi Jongin sebelum menutupnya dan berkedip.

"_I –you –wait, what?_" Jongin tersenyum manis dan menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya lalu tertawa kecil.

"_I love you too_, mungkin sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu dan mata besar dan manis itu."

"Kau butuh paling tidak 40 menit untuk bahkan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang secara fisik, itu logis. Aku tidak percaya kamu bisa jatuh cinta secepat itu-"

"_Love doesn't logic, Romeo and Juliet fallen in love when they first meet."_ Ujar Jongin seiring mencium leher Kyungsoo pelan dan kesadaran Kyungsoo tentang status mereka yang mungkin bukan hanya teman kecil masih berada jauh di otak bawah sadarnya.

"Ya dan cerita mereka berakhir dengan semua orang mati." Jongin kembali menatapnya, tersenyum dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Kyungsoo menutup matanya sebelum melingkarkan tanganya di leher Jongin dan membalas ciuman Jongin.

"_But we're not Romeo and Juliet, we're Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo." And somehow, Kyungsoo just can't break that logic._

-XIAHEAVEN-

"Hei, Hyung." Ujar Jongin seiring mencium bibirnya singkat.

Kyungsoo tidak punya masalah dengan Jongin yang ingin menciumnya, oh sama sekali tidak tapi Kyungsoo punya masalah dengan Jongin yang ingin menciumnya dan melakukannya di kantin –oh! Dan apa dia sudah bilang bahwa kantin itu penuh dengan murid sekolah mereka? Ya, _well_… Jongin menciumnya di kantin yang penuh dengan murid sekolah mereka.

Namun yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut bukanlah Jongin yang menciumnya di tengah kantin, melainkan murid-murid sekolah mereka yang hanya melihat sebentar sebelum kembali ke aktifitas mereka sebelumnya.

"…"

"Kalau kau berpikir kenapa tidak ada yang terkejut…" Chanyeol berhenti memakan pudingnya dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Mereka selalu mengira kalian itu pacaran tapi tidak pernah mau melakukan PDA dan kita –_well, _kita-" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah yang lain.

"Selalu tau kalian akan berakhir pacaran." Ujar Tao sebelum mengambil pudding Kris.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum maklum ketika melihat Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman _itu. _Jongin mendekatkan jarak mereka dan menciumnya sekali lagi.

Jongdae mengutarkan matanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah… kita tau kalian benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain!" Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak komen satu itu.

-XIAHEAVEN-

"Kurasa aku mengidam sedikit Peterpan complex."

"Hah?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sedang menyeder ke kasurnya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke masa kecil kita, aku tidak mau dewasa... Karena dewasa berarti aku harus berhenti bergantung kepadamu dan jika aku harus berhenti bergantung padamu, aku tidak mampunyai alasan apapun untuk menyimpanmu di sampingku."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil ketika mendengar Jongin yang membuat teman kecilnya –_slash boyfriend, Kyungsoo, slash boyfriend_- menatapnya aneh.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau sudah berhenti bergantung kepadamu sejak lama," Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya dan duduk di samping Jongin dengan buku Fisika mereka. "kecuali tentang ini." Ujarnya seiring menunjukan buku Fisika yang Ia pegang.

Jongin membalasnya dengan senyum malas dan Kyungsoo membuka bukunya, menjelaskan tentang berbagai macam hal yang sepertinya hanya masuk ke telinga kiri dan keluar dari telinga kanan Jongin.

Juniornya itu menyederkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembut itu.

Kyungsoo berhenti menjelaskan, tersenyum lemah seiring dengan menghela nafas dan menoleh ke arah kekasihnya sebelum mengutarkan matanya dan memukulnya dengan buku fisika yang Ia pegang. "Perhatikan, Jongin."

"Berhenti menjadi begitu manis maka aku mungkin akan memperhatikan."

"Berapa lama kau menunggu untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu?"

"Hm… 9 sampi 16, hitung."

"Selama itu?"

"_Selama itu,_" Jongin menciumnya lagi dan Kyungsoo harus mendorong Juniornya menjauh darinya dan memberikan Jongin tatapan tajam. Jongin hanya membalas dengan senyuman _playful_. "Hyung, ingat saat Luhan bilang kalau kita berdua itu mirip pasangan yang sudah bersama selama seumur hidup mereka."

"Ya –_wait! I thought you were asleep back then."_

"_You thought,"_ Ujar Jongin dengan senyuman jahil namun senyuman itu kemudian kembali melembut dan tangan Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku mau kita benar-benar menjadi seperti apa yang Luhan katakan, menjadi pasangan yang sudah bersama selama seumur hidup mereka namun tidak pernah gagal untuk jatuh cinta kembali kepada satu sama lain setiap harinya."

"_Can we?_"

"_Why can't we?"_

"Jongin," Kyungsoo membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke pelukan Jongin selagi mereka duduk di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo. "cinta pertama tidak selalu berhasil." Ujarnya seiring memeluk pinggang Jongin dan mendengarkan detak jatungnya.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau bahkan mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

"_Maybe we're gonna be the lucky one_, kita adalah salah satu pasangan yang beruntung." Jongin mencium keningnya dengan pelan dam merendamkan wajahnya di rambut Kyungsoo. "_Beside, even if… if we didn't ended up as each other soulmates, a childhood like ours, is way too sweet to be wasted, right?_

'_Our childhood, huh? Yes, too sweet to be wasted.' _Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidur di samping kasur Kyungsoo dengan Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat seakan berkata Ia tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo tanpa perjuangan.

Tiga puluh tahun setelah itu, Jongin berhasil membuktikan kepada Kyungsoo bahwa mereka benar-benar pasangan yang beruntung itu.

-End-

… Cliffhanger ending anyone? Hehehehe?

Ugh, mianhae! Xia bener-bener nggak tau gimana cara ngakhirinnya! DX

So endingnya jadi kayak… gini…

OMG! Banyak banget yg nggantung! Itu soal Zelo sama Master terus fanfic ini bahkan nggak ada pekembangan karakter dan apa itu Kyungsoo yg tiba-tiba berubah jadi feminim banget abis jadian sama Jongin! Gyahhhh! DX

Dan tingkah laku dan kata-kata mereka yang mungkin *_mungkin?* _agak kelewatan dewasa! Terus penjelasan yang mungkin rada nggak jelas-_-

MAAAAAFFFF! )X

**Jika ada masukan silakan, review dan flame –flame yang masuk akal dengan kritik dan usul, bukan flame haters yang bahkan nggak ada alasan yahh!- diterima oleh Xia dengan tangan terbuka!**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
